Crônicas
by Charichu
Summary: Coletânia de crônicas...
1. Quem sou eu?

Sou, antes de tudo, um reflexo da minha família. Não só a herança daqueles que me antecedem estão registrados nos meus genes (mesmo que nem sempre meu biótipo reflita isso com exatidão), como também a minha forma de ver o mundo. Minha educação, meus medos, traumas, objetivos, virtudes e até defeitos! Sim, quantas vezes já não me peguei, criticando uma atitude que me desagradou com a tão antiga frase "Meus pais não me educaram assim!"? Ou até mesmo cometendo um ou dois erros que, quando foram com eles, eu chiei e jurei jamais fazer igual?

Sou também a imagem dos meus queridos amigos, esses seres maravilhosos que tive a sorte de conhecer e a capacidade de manter. Amigos antigos, amigos novos, amigos distantes, amigos íntimos... há tantos amigos e com tão variados nomes que provavelmente esqueceria um ou dois se fosse citá-los. Não por serem menos especiais, mais sim porque é uma tarefa árdua mergulhar e descobrir no ser complexo que sou, qual parte pertence a qual amigo, de tão fundidas que elas se encontram no momento.

Além disso, sou uma mistura de J.K. Rowling, Sir Arthur Conan Dyle, Clarisse Lispector, Cecília Meireles, Machado de Assis, José de Alencar, André Vianco, Carlos Drummond, Eça Queiroz, e tantos outros autores, poetas ou prosadores, que usaram da sua peculiar habilidade com as palavras para preencher tantas páginas vazias do livro da minha vida. Foi com eles que desenvolvi o mais belo dom do mundo: a imaginação. Basta um pouco dela, um papel e uma caneta para dar vida a heróis, violões, criaturas e universo nunca visto antes, com a mesma facilidade que Deus deu vida ao homem.

E não se esqueça da música! Existe união mais perfeita do que as das notas musicais em harmonia? Não importa se ela seja trágica, bela, alegre ou triste... muito menos se é inglesa, americana, francesa, japonesa, brasileira. Basta que a música possua a capacidade de atingir as zonas mais inesperadas do meu ser, fazendo-o vibrar ao som de sua sinfonia!!

Sou aquilo que vejo, ouço, cheiro, toco, penso e sinto. Sou a reação daquilo que está a minha volta, pois não agüento ser apenas eu, preciso dos outros para me manter em pé, tão tonta e fraca que sou. Sou aquele vazio angustiado que não se contenta com o pouco que conseguiu preencher ao longo das duas décadas de vida. Não, anseio e sinto uma saudade angustiante daquilo que não vi, ouvir, cheirei, toquei, pensei, senti e vivi. Pois bem sei que aquilo que sou não passa de uma mera gota do oceano daquilo que ainda me tornarei.

Mas sou, acima de tudo, um pedaço do reflexo de seus olhos que, somado com a imagem que outros têm de mim, formam o grande ser inefável que sou.


	2. Battousai

_**Battousai**_

_Sangue_

_corre pela minha espada infernal_

_Cadáveres_

_pavimentaram o caminho para era celestial_

_Eu era o Paladino da Restauração_

_emergindo das Trevas _

_Controlado por tal insanidade_

_para exterminar-te junto a esta era de aflição_

_O sangue de incontáveis inocentes_

_macularam todos meus sentimentos_

_A minha esperança esvaiu-se com tanto sofrimento_

_nada mais faz sentido_

_Então, encontrei-te_

_naquela chuva escarlate constante_

_teus olhos negros penetrantes_

_O perfume de ameixas brancas perturbando minha mente_

_Tu eras a luz em meio à escuridão_

_Concretizei a felicidade que tanto busquei_

_Deste-me uma nova razão_

_Era tudo que sempre sonhei_

_Foi somente ao teu lado_

_quando meu coração libertou-se do cansaço_

_Eu senti o teu calor_

_e, finalmente, compreendi o que era amor_

_Tu ensinaste-me a querer-te_

_e, depois, partiu_

_Agora como irei esquecer-te_

_o meu mundo, simplesmente, ruiu_

_A nova era chegou_

_os meus crimes foram o que me restou_

_E até me redimir_

_não poderei ir atrás de ti_

_Por isso, continuarei a viver_

_mesmo sem você_

_Trilharei nesta estrada errante_

_Até encontrar o meu paraíso distante_


	3. O Tormento de Éowyn

_**O Tormento de Éowyn**_

_Honra, Guerra, Glória_

_Sois tudo que mais desejo_

_E há tormento pior para um guerreiro_

_Que morrer confinado em uma gaiola?_

_Brandindo minha espada, cavalgando contra o vento, irei guerrear _

_pois, em minhas veias, sangue nobre corre_

_Então, por quê a solidão aprisionar-me_

_até que, em fim, minha chama se apague?_

_Seria bela e terrível como as lâminas forjadas pelos mortais_

_emanando em meu brilho a vitória_

_Meus feitos grandiosos seriam gravados nas estrelas, imortais_

_superando a tudo e a todos, até o tempo_

_Ó poderoso Rei de Gondor_

_ajuda-me a curar esta dor_

_Quero-te ao meu lado_

_para perecer, virtuosa, em teus braços_

_Por que me nega o teu calor?_

_Do que vale minha vida sem teu calor?_

_Por quê devo tornar-me uma dama da corte?_

_Ao invés de junto a ti, batalhar ao encontro da morte?_

_Éowyn, Senhora de Rohan, eis como sou chamada_

_Uma Princesa Guerreira, esplendorosa_

_Aprisionada para sempre, infelizmente_

No corpo de uma jovem triste, eternamente 


	4. Senhora Akasha

_**Senhora Akasha**_

_Sempre vivendo, sempre sofrendo_

_Oh, Akasha, minha Senhora_

_Sempre vivendo, sempre sofrendo_

_Oh, Akasha, onde estás agora?_

_Que fornalha fez-te teu novo corpo_

_Tuas antigas asas ainda levantarão teu vôo?_

_Como será tua nova cadeia?_

_Sempre vivendo, sempre sofrendo_

_Oh, Akasha, minha Senhora_

_Sempre vivendo, sempre sofrendo_

_Oh, Akasha, onde estás agora?_

_Em quais abismos já ardeu?_

_O fogo dos olhos teus?_

_Cinco séculos, muitas vidas_

_Sempre vivendo, sempre sofrendo_

_Oh, Akasha, minha Senhora_

_Sempre vivendo, sempre sofrendo_

_Oh, Akasha, onde estás agora?_

_Senhora, teu servo chama_

_Pois tua magia inflama_

_E logo torcerá as fibras do teu coração_

_Sempre vivendo, sempre sofrendo_

_Oh, Akasha, minha Senhora_

_Sempre vivendo, sempre sofrendo_

_Oh, Akasha, onde estás agora?_

_Quando os brilhos dos Mistérios te alcançarem_

_E o pranto dos teus servos te banharem_

_Tu retornarás a tua bela simetria?_

_Sempre vivendo, sempre sofrendo_

_Oh, Akasha, minha Senhora_

_Sempre vivendo, sempre sofrendo_

_Oh, Akasha, onde estás agora?_


	5. Heróis

_**Heróis **_

_Heróis... _

_Tá aí algo que sempre me instigou curiosidade..._

_Qual seria a definição perfeita para herói?_

_Lembro que quando tinha 8 anos, costumava associar essa palavra somente às pessoas dotadas de poderes sobre-humanos que dedicavam sua vida para proteger os fracos e oprimidos. Pessoas que surgiam quando a situação era apenas o caos, trazendo conforto e segurança a todos os injustiçados e marginalizados do mundo. A palavra "herói", naquela época, referia-se somente a indivíduos como Superman, Homem-Aranha, X-Men, Cavaleiros dos Zodíacos, He-man, Xena, Flash, Thor, Capitão América, Mulher Maravilha... _

_Com tempo, esse conceito sofreu uma ampliação. Passei a admirar seres humanos de carne e osso que também possuíam poderes, só que estes, no entanto, eram mais reais. Passei a empregar o termo herói aos indivíduos que dedicaram suas vidas para concretizarem empreendimentos grandiosos. Estes acarretavam um grande poder seja político, econômico, militar ou de, simplesmente, influenciar pessoas. Seus atos poderiam ser descritos como "belos espetáculos" embora alguns tenham sido sinistros ou até mesmo cruéis. Seus nomes ficaram gravados para sempre na história, afinal quem não conhece Napoleão Bonaparte, Elizabeth I, Catarina a Grande, Gandhi, Aníbal, Átila, Alexandre o Grande, Júlio César, Cleópatra, Zumbi dos Palmares, Maria Quitéria, Giussepe Garibaldi, Barão de Mauá. Getulio Vargas Antonio Conselheiro, Olga Bernário?_

_Depois, percebi a existência de outros tipos de heróis, um tipo mais humano, mais real. Isto porque meu conceito de poder agora tinha ganhado uma nova percepção. Para mim, poder seria um dom, um talento com qual você nasce e que o faz, consequentemente, se destacar dos demais. Escritores como Machado de Assis, Clarisse Lispector, poetas como Cecília Meireles e Vinicius de Morais, atores (Bruce Lee, Charles Chapolin), reportes (Xinran) e até, por que não, jogadores de futebol!!!_

_Embora minhas percepções a cerca dos heróis mudassem à medida que envelhecia, dentro de mim, a procura pela definição do que é herói continuava a persistir. Talvez, por eu ser uma fanática por desenhos animados em geral. Ou quem sabe, por que é inerente ao ser humano a necessidade de buscar um "super-herói" , transformando-o em um símbolo de esperança nesse mundo insano que vivemos. _

_Só sei que a principal coisa que aprendi nessa busca é que o que define um herói não são seus poderes, suas ações ou palavras, mas suas decisões. E quando digo "decisões" não estou referindo aquelas grandiosas como qual faculdade cursar, qual empresa trabalhar ou qual o melhor lugar para se comprar um apartamento. Refiro-me as pequenas decisões, aquelas que são tão pequenas e corriqueiras que passam despercebidas pelos nossos olhos. É, por exemplo, passas horas brigando com o fotolognet para criar um espaço para sua irmã de consideração, atazanar as funcionárias das lojas de esportes, falar besteiras durante um filme de terror, fazer licenciatura para ser professor, mudar de cidade para cursar o que você ama ou para ficar com QUEM ama, recomeçar sua vida após tê-la construído ao lado de alguém, passar uma tarde jogando RPG com os amigos, ter a coragem de levantar após uma queda..._

_São essas decisões que, cedo ou tarde, tomaremos que definirão nossa vida. São essas decisões que irão fazer de nós, meros mortais, em super-heróis excepcionais. Pois, a vida é uma constante luta contra os violões chamados medo, raiva, desespero, angustia, saudade, dor, egoísmo, hipocrisia. E estarmos vivos, fazendo decisões que determinaram nosso futuro, é a prova de que vencemos essa batalha diária. Somos heróis porque continuamos a nossas vidas, apesar das lágrimas e sangues derramados... _


	6. Bandeirantes

_**Bandeirantes**_

_Seis anos se passaram desde a última vez que nos vimos. E ainda assim, nós somos os mesmo. _

_Vejo minha imagem refletida nos seus olhos negros. Não é uma garota de 13 anos que está na sua frente, mas sim uma mulher de 19. Uma mulher que já gozou do amor, brincou com alegria, dançou com a loucura, forjou a amizade, vôo com a imaginação e chorou com a realidade. Sim, já não mais aquela criança mimada e arrogante que, por temer a dor, buscava sempre a vitória. Hoje, sou uma mulher que aprendeu a glória de chorar. _

_E olha só para você... Cadê aquele cavalo arisco e orgulhoso que refugava cela e cabresto? Na minha frente vejo apenas um cavalo cheio de pêlo branco em seu corpo que outrora era jovem e robusto. Os seus olhos negros quase não enxergam e seus reflexos ficaram demasiadamente lentos. Já não possui também o mesmo fôlego e força de antes. _

_E ainda assim, nós somos os mesmo..._

_Minha paixão por desenhos animados persiste. Vivo dando gostosas gargalhadas assistindo as reprises do Scoobydo no cartoon. Seu apetite permanece o mesmo. Você ainda aproveita os momentos em que solto à rédea para abocanhar o máximo de capim que pode. Eu continuo com medo de cair, embora hoje tenha consciência de que, somente assim, descobrirei o quanto sou forte. E você continua conservar uma postura impecável, a cabeça sempre erguida independente do caminho ou do cansaço que lhe consume._

_Seis anos e muitas mudanças. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, continuamos os mesmo._

_Será que isso se deve ao elo forte que há entre nós? Por você ter sido me entregue, pelo meu avó, alguns meses antes do seu falecimento? Talvez, ele pressentiu que não seria capaz de acompanhar minhas mudanças e resolveu atribuir essa tarefa a você? Quem sabe ele percebeu que éramos reflexos um do outro e que, por isso, somente você seria capaz de me compreender inteiramente e vice e versa..._

_Independentemente das respostas, se minhas hipóteses são verdadeiras ou se apenas teimo na minha mania de fantasiar, uma coisa é certa: eu senti sua falta. Descobri isso quando, após tantos anos, voltei a cavalgar em você... quando nossos corpos e mente tornaram-se, novamente, um só._

_Agora, olhando para trás, lamento os anos que tive a oportunidade de revê-lo mais desperdicei. O tempo é cruel e só percebemos a importância de alguém quando estamos na iminência de perdê-lo. E, embora me machuque demais admitir isto, você está prestes a me abandonar..._

_Por isso, gostaria de aproveitar enquanto ainda pertencemos ao mesmo mundo e dizer o quanto eu lhe amo. E pedir desculpas por minha ausência. Não posso voltar atrás, é verdade, mas garanto que não cometerei mais o mesmo erro. Aprendi, em fim, da pior forma possível..._

_Obrigada por tudo, Bandeirantes! _


	7. Volta para casa Brasil!

_**Volta para casa Brasil**___

_Volta para casa Brasil!_

_E acaba logo com essa modinha estúpida de ser brasileiro apenas em quatro e quatro anos. Ser brasileiro não depende de época, não depende de bola, não depende de copa. Ser brasileiro é inerente a nossa essência desde o nascimento e não precisamos levantar uma taça dourada para percebermos isso._

_Volta para casa Brasil!_

_E reveja esta terra tão bela que hoje pertence aos descendentes dos bravos e heróicos homens que já expugnaram os franceses tantas vezes. Terra que pertence a um povo cujo sangue miscigenado traz o que há de melhor de três raças: criatividade, força de vontade e beleza. Sim, volte para esta terra que nunca poderia ser representada por jogadores que já se esqueceram da garra de seu povo graças aos anos que viveram na Europa. _

_Volta para casa Brasil!_

_Pois é somente com este gosto amargo da derrota na boca para o seu povo aprender a variar a marmita insossa que engole todo dia: futebol e carnaval. Quem sabe com essa dor no peito em fim possamos perceber que quem associa patriotismo unicamente com futebol no final acaba sambando só. _

_Volta para casa Brasil!_

_E escuta com atenção o apelo que seu povo desesperado canta nas ruas:_

_É C__ampeão_

_da hipocrisia, da violência, da humilhação._

_É __Campeão_

_da ignorância, do desespero, desnutrição  
__É campeão_

_da covardia e da miséria, corrupção  
__É campeão_

_do abandono, da fome e da prostituição_

_Volta para casa Brasil!_

_Porque não importa quantas vezes você é jogado para escanteio, seu povo sempre ergue a cabeça e se concentra na próxima partida. Só espero que dessa vez, você consiga mudar de tática e invista na educação. Afinal, é muito mais gratificante esperar que crianças instruídas brilhem no campo do futuro do que aguardar com a bandeira na mão a seleção derrotada no aeroporto._


	8. Bandeira do Brasil

_Ouviram do Ipiranga as margens plácidas  
De um povo heróico o brado retumbante,  
E o sol da liberdade, em raios fúlgidos,  
Brilhou no céu da Pátria nesse instante._

Verde e amarelo para todos os lados!

Viva o Panamericano!

Viva os campeões Brasileiros!

_Se o penhor dessa igualdade  
Conseguimos conquistar com braço forte,  
Em teu seio, ó Liberdade,  
Desafia o nosso peito à própria morte!  
_

Olha só, quem diria!

Verde e amarelo estão nas lojas, nas vitrines!

E quem não usar essas cores, está fora de moda!

_Ó Pátria amada,  
Idolatrada,  
Salve! Salve!_

Nossos atletas não são mais humanos!

São bravos heróis audaciosos!!

Que prazer vê-los nos dá a glória!

_Brasil, um sonho intenso, um raio vívido  
De amor e de esperança à terra desce,  
Se em teu formoso céu risonho e límpido,  
A imagem do Cruzeiro resplandece.  
_

Nos carros, nos apartamento, na tv, na esquina...

Bandeiras do Brasil a toda parte!

Todas unidas, sincronizadas ao dançar no vento!

_Gigante pela própria natureza,  
És belo, és forte, impávido colosso,  
E o teu futuro espelha essa grandeza  
_

Quanta emoção!

Quanto esforço!

Ah que orgulho de ser brasileiro!!!!!

_Terra adorada,  
Entre outras mil  
És tu, Brasil.  
Ó Patria amada!  
Dos filhos deste solo és mãe gentil,  
Pátria amada,  
Brasil!_

Mas o Pan acaba...

...e com ele o belo sonho!

Hora de voltar a realidade...

_Deitado eternamente em berço esplêndido  
Ao som do mar e à luz do céu profundo,  
Fulguras, ó Brasil, florão da América,  
Iluminado ao sol do Novo Mundo!_

Cadê o amarelo???

Não acredito! Ele se foi!

As riquezas do Brasil já não pertencem a nós.

_Do que a terra mais garrida  
Teus risonhos, lindos campos têm mais flores,  
"Nossos bosques têm mais vida"  
"Nossa vida", no teu seio, "mais amores"_

E o verde???

Onde foi??????

É apenas um mísero ponto em meio a cinzas da poluição.

_Ó Pátria amada,  
Idolatrada,  
Salve! Salve!_

E nossos atletas, cadê?

Com o mesmo toque de varinha que os transformaram em heróis ...

... eles voltaram a ser meros desconhecidos.

_Brasil, de amor eterno seja símbolo  
O lábaro que ostentas estrelado,  
E diga o verde-louro desta flâmula  
- Paz no futuro e glória no passado._

As lojas acabaram com todo seu estoque de orgulho!

Verde e amarelo deixou de ser moda!

Não há mais graça em ser brasileiro!

_Mas, se ergues da justiça a clava forte,  
Verás que um filho teu não foge à luta  
Nem teme quem te adora, a própria morte,_

Agora, Brasil é sinônimo de corrupção...

desprezo, abandono, injustiça...

pobreza, miséria, e desfaçatez...

_Terra adorada  
Entre outras mil,  
És tu Brasil,  
Ó Pátria amada!  
Dos filhos deste solo és mãe gentil,  
Pátria amada,  
Brasil!_

E, por fim, só azul sobrevive intacto!

Mas, não é o azul de um céu sem limite.

Não, é o azul de lágrimas de tristeza!


	9. Amizade do Desiludido

_**Amizade do Desiludido**___

_Me desculpa..._

_Eu observei calada você vestir as asas do amor. Não proferir uma única palavra sobre o perigo que é levantar vôo com essas penas inseguras. Deveria ter feito isso. Era minha obrigação de amiga alertá-lo dos vários percursos que essas assas poderiam arrastar você. Principalmente porque eu já tinha conhecido um deles há 4 anos atrás..._

_Não tive coragem em tentar preveni-lo. Você estava tão contente... tão radiante. Tive medo de estragar toda sua felicidade ao lhe mostrar uma possibilidade amarga que agora tornou seu presente. Um possibilidade cruel que, se dependesse de mim, nunca aconteceria, nunca se concretizaria..._

_Mas, agora é tarde demais. Suas asas perderam força e você caiu violentamente no chão._

_Sangue.. sangue.. sangue! Vejo seu sangue, espalhado por toda parte, Seus ossos estão quebrados, suas asas estão feridas e seu coração agoniza na lâmina gélida da desilusão._

_Não lhe orientei sobre o vôo... não impedi a mudança da rota... não lhe segurei quando você caiu... _

_Não fui uma verdadeira amiga, por isso peço perdão..._

_No entanto, prometo que dessa vez será diferente. Você caiu, se machucou, mas ainda está vivo. Irei lhe ajudar a se levantar e a cicatrizar cada uma de suas feridas..._

_Isso vai levar tempo, eu sei. Principalmente, para juntar os pedacinhos dilacerados do seu coração... Mas, nutro a esperança de que me empenhando nessa tarefa talvez consiga cura-lo. Talvez, consiga ser, em fim, uma amiga verdadeira..._


	10. Homenagem aos Mascarados

**Homenagem aos Mascarados**

_Homem-Aranha, Batman, Wolverine, Asa Nortuna, Caçadora, Batgirl, Capitão América, Homem de ferro, Lanterna Verde, Robin, Zorro e tantos outros esconderam seu verdadeiro rosto com máscaras e nem por isso deixaram de ser heróis. Então, qual o problema de fazer o mesmo?_

_Não me entenda mal. Admiro os corajosos que colocam sua cara a tapa, mas nem por isso farei o mesmo. Afinal, sabe-se lá quando um maluco sem escrúpulo vai querer usar minha identidade contra eu mesma?_

_O quê? _

_Acha-me falsa? _

_Hipócrita?_

_Medrosa?_

_Poupe-me! _

_Só porque não revelo minha verdadeira face, não significa que sou um monstro. Na verdade, monstro é você que prefere limitar sua visão de mundo a semblantes e não a ações. Se tivesse bom senso olharia meus feitos antes de atirar-me sua pedra, pois eles valem mais do que qualquer rosto que venha lhe revelar._

_Por favor, não comece com desculpas do tipo "Como posso me relacionar com alguém que se esconde sua cara? Como posso confiar em alguém que não é sincero comigo?". Ou vai me dizer que alguém que diz não temer a exposição do seu semblante autentico morre de medo de observar meus atos e descobrir o quão está equivocado? Não, isso soa hipócrita demais até para mim..._

_Além do mais, não se esqueça que todo mascarado SEMPRE precisa de alguém ao seu lado que conheça sua verdadeira identidade. Basta demonstrar-se digno que logo descobrirá o que está oculto pela máscara._

_E comigo não é diferente... _


	11. Bolha de Sabão

Lá vai a bolha de sabão voando leve e solta para além da visão. Ela tem que concretizar seu designo de desmanchar-se no infinito. Afinal, não existem mais motivos para prender-se aqui. As crianças que a criaram já esqueceram da sua existência e apenas uma jovem naquela praça a observa.

Jovem sofrida que, por ser demasiadamente racional, criou raízes bastante sólidas na terra e, por isso, ficou impossibilitada de voar como a bolha de sabão. Como seria bom para ela ter esse destino!! Quem sabe assim, fundido sua essência com a do infinito, ela poderia preencher o vazio que tanto a consome???

Afinal, a jovem já não sabe mais o que fazer para preencher este nada. Tentou tampá-lo com mentiras, máscaras e ilusões. Mas essas damas são donas de uma natureza traiçoeira e logo se transformaram em lágrimas, dor e solidão.

A jovem também tentou completar esse nada com a beleza da amizade Seus valorosos amigos não a abandonaram, fazendo com que a intensidade dessa aflição perseguidora diminuísse. No entanto, nem mesmo eles eram capazes de suprimi-la...

Ela, então, decidiu ocupar este buraco com um sonho. Criativa, como era, traçou um objetivo de vida que, embora de difícil concretização, era possível. Então, pôs-se a lutar, com veemência, para realizá-lo. No inicio deu certo, o vazio parecia ter sumido. Porém, a verdade era que ele ia e vinha, ia e vinha, em um movimento uniforme... e sempre que voltava a sua intensidade simplesmente aumentava.

Cansada, a jovem deitou-se no belo campo gramado e pôs a observar as criança a divertirem-se com bolhas de sabão. Sentiu uma forte saudade da sua infância e da ingenuidade perdida em algum lugar nesses anos que se passaram...

Mas, havia mais! Ela sabia que sentia saudade de alguma coisa, além disso... mas, precisamente, de alguém.

Alguém que nunca esqueceu

Alguém que simplesmente nunca apareceu

Alguém que seria a razão de sua existência

Alguém que completaria sua essência

Se não a fizesse mal seria até divertido. Quantas vezes ela seria capaz de presenciar alguém tão racional, como a si própria, ansiar em perder-se em um futuro quase inexistente que agora desejava ser seu presente?

Será que este alguém estaria também perdido como ela? Como ele seria?? Alto ou baixo, gordo ou magro, loiro ou moreno?? Como seria seu beijo??? Tímido ou intenso, doce ou salgado??

Na verdade, esses detalhes pouco importavam para jovem. Tudo que ela ansiava naquele momento era ouvi-lo sussurrar em seu ouvido "Você está completa agora" ao mesmo tempo em que a envolvia na firmeza dos seus braços. Assim ela podia perder-se no céu daqueles olhos gentis que sempre a amariam, assim como a bolha de sabão perde-se no infinito.


	12. Condenados

_**Condenados**_

_Estranho..._

_Fiz uma descoberta que deveria ter me machucado muito. Um pequeno temor capaz de provocar uma tsunami de tristeza, ódio, revolta e dor...._

_Gostaria de poder acreditar cegamente que, na verdade, essa descoberta não me abalou pois o sentimento que, outrora, pensei que existisse não passava de uma ilusão, um engano, um equívoco. Ah, como isso seria tão bom! Simplesmente perceber que o que me preocupava era uma singela imagem distorcida por um espelho côncavo. _

_Mas, sei que não é a verdade. Posso ignorá-la, é claro, como já fiz incontáveis vezes. No entanto, não posso mudá-la ou fazê-la sumir. E essa Senhora Implacável, responsável pela dor de muitos, fala, com um sorriso prazeroso nos lábios, que esse sentimento persiste. A decepção não se fez visível porque condenei meus sentimentos à prisão perpétua em um canto obscuro do meu coração. Eles estão trancados a sete chaves e cercados por um sistema de vigilância 24 horas. Famintos, furiosos e irritados, aguardam o momento certo para efetuar a fuga desse cárcere que construí com minhas boas mãos._

_Sim, eles clamarão justiça, pois cumpriram uma pena injusta e cruel, e levarão quem os condenou a corte.. Serão eles capazes de perdoar a juíza que preferiu a sentença? Afinal, ela não o fez por mal, mas por medo. Julgou os sórdidos e destrutivos, porque tinha medo de compreendê-los... medo dos sentimentos que fogem as leis e as razões humanos... medo de admitir sua incompetência._

_Só espero que ser capaz de sobreviver a rebelião e o derramamento de sangue que se sucederá a fuga... _


	13. Divórcio

Olá, querido. Desculpe lhe incomodar, mas quero lhe informar que hoje irei me divorciar de você...

"_O quê? Assim, sem mais nem menos?"_

Não. Eu já tenho pensado sobre isso algum tempo e finalmente me decidi...

"_Mas, por quê?" _

Percebi que já não te amo mais... existe uma outra!

"_Sua vadia! Como pode arranjar... espere aí você disse outrA?"_

Sim, O-U-T-R-A...

"_Você sempre foi mente aberta demais, porém nunca imaginei que chegaria a esse ponto"_

Percebe agora o motivo para eu me divorciar de você? Já não sou mais quem fui. Hoje sou capaz de enxergar suas mentiras, limitações e...

"_Mentiras??? Não é por nada não, mas é VOCÊ que está me trocando por OUTRA!"_

Sim, verdade. Mas a culpa é sua.

"_Não me venha com besteiras. Nós dois sabemos muito bem que não existe um único culpado, como também uma única verdade. Posso ter cometido erros, mas isso não justifica sua traição."_

Concordo. Esta sua capacidade de ir além do óbvio é uma das coisas que gosto de você, senhor conhecimento.

"_Só que isto não lhe impediu de ir para os braços de outra"_

Não. Confesso, fui fraca. Estava carente e me encantei com as graças de outra pessoa. Porém, minha carência é oriunda do sofrimento de ser casada com você. Você deveria ter me contado o quão doloroso e cansativo é ser sua esposa.

"_Doloroso? Cansativo? Do quê está falando? Graças a mim, você é uma filósofa! Uma pensadora, uma sábia, uma crítica..."_

"Um ser totalmente marginalizado tentando inutilmente mostrar as pessoas que existe luz além dessa escura caverna... e tudo isso para quê? Para ser tratado como louca? Para ser excluída por ser diferente?"

"P_referia então ser uma alienada? Gostaria de ser mais um na multidão, sendo manipulada e comandada como uma mera marionete?"_

Talvez...

"_Nem sempre o caminho mais fácil, é melhor que o da dor"_

É outra coisa que gosto em você: sempre tem uma lição de moral para contar.

"_O quê também não é o bastante."_

Não, não é... Porque, além de estar cansada por ser diferente, você é muito limitado.

"_Eu?? Eu sou o CONHECIMENTO! Eu NÃO tenho limites!"_

Ah, tem sim. Você torna as pessoas a sua volta arrogantes. Só porque sabem mais do quê os outros, só porque leram uma centena de livros a mais, eles se sentem superiores, quase Deuses. Chega ser engraçado tanta prepotência... quantas mentes brilhantes que são hoje reconhecidas como gênios, na sua época, não passavam de meros malucos?

"_A culpa não é minha"_

Sim, é sim. Para justificarem o fato de quê são diferentes, essas pessoas de vasto conhecimento fecham-se no seu mudinho intelectual, julgando tudo que não se encaixa nele como "fútil" ou "perda de tempo". Eles fecham sua mente para o quê é novo

"_Então, me abandonará por causa das pessoas com quem ando?"_

Diga-me com quem andas, que eu lhe direi quem eis. É um sábio provérbio!

"_Há, engraçadinha"_

O mais engraçado é você: instiga a pessoa o anseio pelo saber, independente de ser nocivo, destrutivo. Do quê adianta o homem ser ávido pelo conhecimento, se esta busca for levá-lo a extinção???

"_Eu nunca exigi que eles fizessem isso... nunca pedi para abandonarem a sua ética"_

Nunca pediu, mas também nunca impediu.

"_Meu amor, entenda: não existe conhecimento bom ou ruim. Existe apenas um puro saber. E é o ser humano que vai aplicá-lo para dar ou ceifar vidas. Se quiser, podemos debater sobre a natureza humana e..."_

Não, obrigada. Estou cansada de discussões que não chegam a lugar algum. Porém... você não percebeu, não é?

"_O quê?"_

Você costuma criticar tanto a pobre da religião e sua amante fé que esquece que você é tão entorpecente quanto ela. Você é um ópio tanto quanto ela. Tentar me seduzir com o ardor de uma bela discussão para nos desviar do assunto primordial que é o nosso divorcio.

"_Agora você me ofendeu. Eu não transformo as pessoas em seres alienados como a religião. Eu os libertos de dogmas obtusos e..."_

Você se esquece que VOCÊ também é feito de dogmas?

"_Agora você está sendo ridícula"_

Estou? Vejamos a matemática que é a base de muitas ciências. Por que o número 2 é o número 2 e não o 3?

"_Como assim?"_

Por que o número 3 não é o 4 ou o 4 não é cinco? Por que 2 + 2 é 4 e não cinco? EU mesma responda: porque alguém disse que era e outras pessoas aceitaram. Ponto final.

"_...."_

Acho que você não tem resposta para este questionamento. Existem outras razões também. Você está começando a se prostituir, como a Justiça. As pessoas só investem nas áreas em que você dá um retorno financeiro. O capitalismo está lhe comprando. Verdade que você tem que proteger e dar de sustento aqueles que vivem para lhe ampliar, mas tenho medo de onde isso irá parar"

"_Compreendo. Você está me trocando porque as pessoas me distorcem e não por está realmente insatisfeita comigo. Todavia, ainda assim, acho que você está sendo precipitada." _

Isso é uma coisa que só seu melhor amigo, o tempo, nos dirá.

"_Posso ao menos saber quem é ela?" _

Hm?

"_A mulher que te roubou de mim? Ela tem nome?"_

Sim.

"_Qual seria? Por favor, não me diga que é a Anarquia? Ou a liberdade?"_

Não. Estou me envolvendo com a criatividade.

"_Criatividade? Isto foi surpreendente. Trocar-me por algo sem sentido, sem lógica, totalmente insano.."_

Sim, acho que estou aprendendo a ser surpreendente graças a ela."

"_Depois de tudo o quê fiz por você ainda sou obrigado a ouvir isso. "_

É... não nego que sou o quê sou porque aprendi a contigo pensar. E é provável que jamais perca dentro de mim essa chama de sempre querer aprender mais. Até porque a curiosidade sempre foi minha melhor amiga. É por isso que estou me DIVORCIANDO e não TERMINANDO com você, pois nunca conseguiria obter novamente status que tinha antes de lhe conhecer. Serei uma divorciada, daqui para frente e não uma solteira.

"_Ainda assim, você não vai se livrar totalmente de mim, sabia? Muito do quê você é agora foi construído graças a mim. Não tem como você se livrar facilmente de velhos hábitos. "_

Sem problemas. E sabe por quê? É que, com certeza, a criatividade vai dá um jeito nisso. Ela sempre dá...


	14. Imaginação

_**Imaginação**_

_Dizem que, ao menos uma vez na vida, a mulher tem que se apaixonar por um homem. Curioso isso... pelo menos, no meu caso. Já tinha certeza absoluta que nunca experimentaria esse sentimento tão estranho, esse formigamento que sobe e desce pela espinha... Até que o vi pela primeira vez. Uma amiga minha me pediu para olhar discretamente o "gatinho" que jogava bola na quadra. Ainda rio muito quando lembro o que respondi: "Não é lá essas coisas"._

_Nos intervalos seguintes, comecei a me apaixonar pelos olhos negros tão misteriosos e fascinantes! Depois, reparei na forma encantadora que seus lisos cabelos dançam com o vento, nas linhas finas de seu rosto, sua boca... e, quando fui me dá conta, estava completamente apaixonada, arrebatada mesmo!!_

_Será que já sabia que isso iria acontecer? Será que antes, inconscientemente, eu conseguia vislumbrar as proporções gigantescas que esse sentimento atingiria? E, talvez, por isso, todas as vezes que você cruzava meu caminho, eu procurava encontrar algo em você, algum motivo que fizesse sentido a toda essa loucura?_

_Acho que nunca poderei responder. A única coisa que sei é que lutei! Lutei com todas as forças e usando até mesmo de métodos vis! Neguei, chorei, gritei.. Mas, não certo. Nunca dá. Perdi a guerra e você me expugnou por completo, levando meu coração como prêmio._

_Agora, todos os intervalos são iguais... rondo desesperada a sua procura para aplacar a angústia que consome, impetuosamente, o meu coração. E, quando, em fim, lhe encontro, permaneço sintonizada a tudo que ocorre em sua volta. Escuto, atentamente, sua voz suave e sinto, de relance, seu perfume tão longe e tão perto.. Ah! Como queria que estivesse MAIS perto. Morro toda vez que o vejo abraçando ou beijando outras garotas e juro a mim mesma esquecê-lo. Mas tudo não passa de reles ameaça! Toda vez que seu olhar, talvez inocente, se encontra com meu, o amor que tanto me esforcei para extinguir, renasce das cinzas ainda mais belo e esplendoroso!!_

_Ah, como gostaria que você reparasse em mim, como eu em você! Será que meu amor seria suficiente para você? Ou melhor, será que eu seria suficiente para você? Você me teria consigo? Será que você me devoraria por dentro? Minha substância o alimentaria??_

_Sinto-me perdida em meio de tantas dúvidas... e não consigo deixar de pensar no gozo que alcançarei no dia em que você me puxar para mais perto, levantar meu rosto e deixar que nossos lábios se encontrem freneticamente..._

_Assim, sigo em frente, caminhando entre o céu e o inferno, durante esses dias sem fim. Deixo a minha imaginação voar, buscando formas para viver o impossível. Vive-lo, intensamente, totalmente sem temor. Sôfrega, deixo-a me guiar ao reino do improvável, no vale do talvez, na floresta do amanhã será outro dia.. _


	15. Naufrágio

___**Naufrágio**___

_Era uma tarde fria e cinzenta. Em cima do mar da minha vida, o navio dos meus sonhos navegava. Assisti-o, por um tempo, apenas para constar o quão insignificante ele era perante as correntezas da vida que o puxavam. E, então, me pus a abrir o mar a fim de ver meu sonho naufragar..._

_Minhas mãos, que sempre julguei tão fracas e inúteis, adquiriram um uma força e vivacidade que jamais imaginei. O pobre navio submergiu. Ele até tentou resistir, pois sua capitã, a esperança, é uma lutadora incansável e não estava nem um pouco disposta a perder seu barco. Mas, no fim, ela foi derrotada e seu barco submergiu naquelas águas escuras._

_Ainda achando que aquilo não era o suficiente, comecei a chorar. Derramei todas as lágrimas necessárias para fazer o mar aumentar e esconder plenamente qualquer vestígio daquele navio irritante..._

_Quando, em fim, havia concluído a missão com sucesso, me pus a observar as conseqüências dos meus atos. Meus olhos, agora secos como pedras, certificaram-se com um certo orgulho que as águas da vida estavam lisas e ordenadas. Tudo havia ocorrido como o planejado._

_Então, dei as costas aquele mar e comecei a andar. No entanto, o inesperado aconteceu. O sol surgiu atrás das nuvens cinzentas, iluminando e colorido à passagem a sua volta. Desviei meus olhos de pedra daqueles raios incômodos e eis que vi o impossível: o navio havia emergido._

_Por uns breves segundos, fiquei pasmada. Como aquele maldito barco ousava desafiar-me?_

_Um ódio intenso surgiu em mim, curando e dando as minhas mãos uma nova força. Voltei a me aproximar daquele sonho persistente e o ergui do mar. Estava disposta a não pegar mais leve com ele. Iria afundá-lo novamente, só que agora de forma rápida e fatal. _

_Porém, na hora de transferir o novo golpe, meu sonho me encarou com uma determinação assustadora. E, embora alguns de seus pedaços estivessem imersos nas águas negras da vida, toda sua essência ainda permanecia inteira, emanando uma aura bela e encantadora._

_Foi então que o óbvio fez-se claro: não importava quantas vezes tentasse afogá-lo, ele não me daria esse amargo prazer. Nem mesmo se sacrificasse minha vida, ele morreria. Porque, o homem pode fracassar, morrer e ser esquecido. Mas, seus sonhos não sentem dor, não sangram e continuam a viver aguardando o momento certo para revolucionar o mundo. Afinal, esta é a verdadeira beleza do sonho: ele não depende do seu criador para se tornar real._

_Não posso mais afogar meu sonhos, pois apaixonei-me pela sua essência. E não nutro um daqueles amores doentios e vis capazes de matar o dono de seu coração. Nutro um amor maternal, o mais forte e belo de todos os amores, cujo principal objetivo é ver seu filho feliz e realizado._

_Comecei, então, a reparar todos os destroços perdidos do meus sonhos. É provável que o tempo se esgote e eu nunca mais conseguirei vê-lo como era antes. Ou que surja outro alguém, muito mais competente, que finalize o conserto do meu sonho. _

_Mas nenhuma dessas hipóteses me abala. Para ser franca, acredito que elas seriam punições devidas para alguém que teimou afogar o que a vida lhe deu de mais precioso. _


	16. Prostituta do Direito

_**Prostituta do Direito**___

_Olá!_

_Bem vindo ao meu lar!_

_Gosta das acomodações?_

_Este quadro de Picasso não é de parti corações?_

_E olhe o vaso que me custou os olhos da cara!!_

_Tenho tudo do bom e do melhor_

_Gasto todo meu dinheiro sem dó!_

_Pois este é o preço da fama_

_Daquelas que dormem na cama_

_Do Direito, este meu amante! _

_Que me encobre de diamantes!_

_As roupas que revelo_

_Esbanjam um glamour_

_Mas minha alma que escondo_

_Não possui um pingo de amor!_

_Amor? Ora, por favor!!_

_Isto não passa perda de tempo!_

_De que vale esse sentimento??_

_Não é comestível!_

_Muito menos combustível!_

_Não pode ser vendido!!_

_Muito menos adquirido..._

_... com cartão da mastercar!_

_Não, não!_

_Amor, Justiça, Amizade!_

_Nada disso vale..._

_...nessa selva de leis!!_

_Aqui só imperam os reis_

_Ou melhor, o príncipe virtuoso_

_De um saber tão primoroso_

_Quanto seu caráter duvidoso..._

_Então, meu querido!_

_Seja bem vindo!!_

_Mas, antes de entrar neste time_

_É mister que seja firme_

_E da ética se livre_

_Seja corrupto e vil_

_Infame e frio_

_Vir de um produto raro_

_De um preço caro_

_E que tenha como meta_

_Uma qualidade abjeta_


	17. Um minuto de silêncio

___**Um minuto de silêncio...**_

_Um minuto de silêncio pelas 153 vidas interrompidas bruscamente..._

_Um minuto de silêncio pela criança que não terá mais futuro..._

_Um minuto de silêncio pelos irmãos que nunca mais se verão..._

_Um minuto de silêncio pelo pai que nunca mais torcerá, orgulhosos, pelos times dos seus filhos..._

_Um minuto de silêncio pela mãe impedida para sempre de cuidar de seus bebês..._

_Um minuto de silêncio pelo marido que nunca mais abraçará sua mulher..._

_Um minuto de silêncio pela noiva que jamais entrará, esplendorosa, na Igreja..._

_Um minuto de silêncio pelos tios, primos, avôs e demais parentes perdidos naquele vôo..._

_Um minuto de silêncio para os corpos carbonizados, deformados e dilacerados desse acidente..._

_Um minuto de silêncio em solidariedade àqueles que perderam entes queridos ..._

_Um minuto de silêncio para homenagear a coragem do Exército..._

_Um minuto de silêncio para parabenizar a colaboração dos excluídos indígenas..._

_Um minuto de silêncio em reprovação aos inescrupulosos norte-americanos que ceifaram 153 vidas brasileiras ..._

_Um minuto de silêncio repleto de ódio para o governo americano que agora encoberta o genocídio de latinos o qual seus cidadãos foram responsáveis..._

_Um minuto de silêncio imerso a vergonha de viver em um país que presencia a tudo isso calado..._

_Um minuto de silêncio repleto da esperança de que, quem sabe um dia, as 153 almas tenham, ao menos, a justiça divina..._


	18. Vitrine

___**Vitrine**_

_Vejo meu sonho bem ali na minha frente, emanando uma cor meio dourado e meio platinada. Incrível. Curioso. Fascinante! Quantos adjetivos seriam suficientes para descrever algo que apenas meu coração idealiza sua forma?_

_Estendo a mão para pegar meu sonho, porém algo me obstáculo? Uma muralha? Ou um abismo? Não. Nada disso. O que me separa de meu sonho é simplesmente vidro: uma reles vitrine._

_Sim, meu sonho está à venda. Uma conseqüência fúnebre da distorção de valores desta realidade capitalista. Meu sonho agora é um produto comercializado e eu, simplesmente, não tenho recursos para pagar. _

_Dinheiro. Ele não passa de mero papel verde. E a vitrine? Nada mais é do que um vidro frágil. Mesmo assim, eles têm mais força do que eu. Eles valem mais do que eu. Pois não passo de um produto chamado ser humano que é breve e inconstante. E o dinheiro e o vidro? Ah, eles existem durante séculos, são eternos..._

_Imponente, submeto-me as regras sórdidas desse mundo insano. Não tenho tempo para nadar contra maré. Não sou a prova de tempestades e meu prazo de validade já está vencendo.. _

_Tempo. Tenho pouco tempo. Então, me vendo. Me prostituo para uma mulher chamada Justiça. Admito que ela é bela, misteriosa e complexa. Porém, nunca será dona do meu coração. Este pertencerá sempre ao seu bolso. Quando seu dinheiro acabar, ah meu bem, sinto muito! Irei lhe abandonar, Justiça, e alugar meu coração a outro..._

_Para muitos, estou apenas vendendo minha força de trabalho. Que seja! Só quero que percebam que ela custa caro. Cada gota do meu suor traz consigo pedaços da minha felicidade, esperança e ingenuidade. Pedaços que nunca mais irei rever..._

_Com certeza, um dia entrarei na loja que vende o meu sonho. Meu semblante estará pálido de anemia e combinará divinamente com meus olhos sem brilho, sem vida. Minhas mãos, calejadas, já não terão a mesma força e, por isso, nunca conseguirá segurar firme o meu sonho comprado. Mas, tudo bem! Meu bolso estará repleto de dinheiro já que somente ele é capaz de dizer melhor eu sou melhor do que qualquer palavra ou atitude minhas..._

_Só espero que, nesse dia, minha criança interior, tão maltratada, castrada e aleijada por anos de trabalho escravo, tenha força para sair da casca velha e desgastada que me tornei. E, quem sabe assim, ao desfrutar o meu sonho tão caro, eu possa me dá ao luxo de esboçar nos lábios um singelo sorriso amarelo..._


	19. Quem eu sou?

Quem sou eu? Gostaria que você tivesse me perguntado isso há 6 anos atrás. Eu teria dito exatamente quem sou, meus gostos e preferências. E, é claro, ainda discorreria, minuciosamente, sobre como estaria dez anos depois. Há 6 anos, eu sabia TUDO. O problema é que estava completamente equivocada. Por quê? Pelo simples fato dos humanos não passarem de pequenas pedras incrustadas nas límpidas e cristalinas águas do destino. Não dá para saber quando o certo se torna duvidoso, pois independente da solidez da rocha, ela sempre quebrará. As coisas mudam, principalmente quando você tem certeza absoluta que permanecerão a mesma. Mas, convenhamos, se você fosse o Destino, olhando para os seres humanos, criaturas tão arrogantes e prepotentes, não ia querer brincar e bagunçar um pouco com as vidas delas? Não criaria um monte de situações críticas só para ensiná-las refletir um pouco sobre si mesma e o quê são capazes de construir??? Porque, se eu fosse o Destino, com certeza, faria o mesmo...

Mas, deixando as filosofias de lado e me atendo a sua pergunta, respondo que sou uma pessoa polida e fiel. O tipo de mulher que desce do salto e faz até o que não estiver ao seu alcance por alguém que ame (seja como amante, amigo ou irmão). Mas, também, sou uma mulher que não aceita descaso em troca da minha afeição. Se você pisou na bola comigo... ah, sinto muito! Sou rancorosa, vingativa e acredito cegamente que chumbo trocado não dói. Então, tome MUITO cuidado se você REALMENTE deseja minha dedicação. Aqueles que não retribuem, normalmente, pagam muito caro...

Na maioria das vezes, pareço uma montanha: forte, alta, independente e onipotente. Como Atlas, costumo carregar nas costas o meu mundo. Um mundo de problemas e dores. Embora muitas vezes me desanime, nunca peço ajuda. Não me importa o quanto este mundo pareça angustiante e desanimador, ele é leve quanto uma pluma. Tão parco que acabo carregando também mundos alheios, problemas de pessoas que me são queridas. No entanto, se você buscar meus olhos, este espelho da alma, verá a mulher frágil, delicada e instável que se esconde...

Sou uma pessoa EXTREMAMENTE medrosa. Alguém que, por puro medo, prefere pegar a estrada mais segura. Ao mesmo tempo, não suporto que me obriguem a ir por uma trilha que não escolhi. Você pode até me indicar uma direção, mas seguirei o meu próprio caminho. O caminho que EU ache seguro.

Amo conhecer pessoas novas, porém a possibilidade delas se tornarem minhas amigas, no sentido REAL da palavra, é quase baixíssima. Eu odeio mudanças, embora tenha plena consciência de que elas são boas e inevitáveis. Afinal, eu mudo um pouco, a cada dia, como uma cobra que está sempre preparando sua nova pele, sua nova roupagem. E não duvide que um dia me encontrará no futuro desejando algo que, agora no presente, lhe jurei jamais querer. Sim, porque é isso que sou: um paradoxo perfeito. Uma metamorfose ambulante...

Agora, se você REALMENTE quer saber quem eu sou, sugiro que pare de ler essa alocução sobre o que penso da minha pessoa e me adicione no MSN. Ou melhor, venha me visitar em uma tarde de domingo. Assim, podemos conversar sobre mim e você poderá tirar suas próprias conclusões. Afinal, as pessoas são como livros: cada leitor sempre terá uma interpretação diferente. Nenhuma está certa ou errada, todas se complementam, como peças de quebra cabeças, para formar a imagem da verdade.


End file.
